Eddy's Gotta EDDFriend
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: *Spoilers from movie* After meeting Eddy's big brother and hearing what he called him; Double Dee found he needed to rethink his friendship with Eddy; however, he is spared most of his ponderings as his best friend come's knocking at his bedroom window.


**Eddy's Gotta EDDfriend!**

**Pairing: **Eddy/Double Dee

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor make a profit from using the cartoon Ed, Edd, and Eddy. All rights are reserved to Cartoon Network and the cartoon's creators.

**Warnings: **Spoilers, A/U, Language, Sexual Situations, slight Lime (just kissing), OOC mild I hope anyway, and M/M

**A/N: **Well this is another fic I made for this category. I hope you guys like this ^_^.

* * *

Double Dee stared up at his ceiling. It had been a long, tiring two days. He was amazed he was still awake. A lot had happened with in those two days. He had found out a lot of things about his best friends Ed and Eddy. He had also found out a lot of things about himself. These were the thought that were plauging him and keeping him from falling into a peacefull sleep.

It was the words that Eddy's big brother had said that kept Double Dee awake this night. He couldnt' get rid of them no matter how many times he tried to think of something else. He tried to count sheep. He took two showers. He had reorganized his sock drawer for the third time. But still to no avail was he able to get those words or the look on his best friend's face out of his head.

He sighed and turned over on his side, hugging the stuffed bear close to his chest.

_**'Your girlfriend's got spunk.'**_

Double Dee turned onto his other side, closing his eyes tight as he hugged his stuffed bear closer. The image of Eddy's face flashed in his mind's eye. Eddy was on the ground, his head turned to its side as it looked shocked as well as confused.

_**'Girlfriend?'**_ Eddy's lips had uttered, his voice filled with confusion and yet a thoughtfulness to it.

Double Dee growled as he turned onto his belly and covered his head with his pillow. He just couldn't get it out of his head. That look was what gave the young man the trouble mostly; as it looked as if Eddy wasn't really that surprised over what was said; as if he was debating something with in his head.

'That's absurd!' Double Dee thought to himself before lifting the pillow off his head and moved back onto his back.

He looked up, staring at the label that read **CEILING**. He pulled his teddy bear closer to his chest.

'_Why is this bothering me so much?'_ he thought.

He glanced over at his clock, which was labeled **CLOCK**. It read 3:24 AM. He sighed. Mother and Father were going to be up in a few hours to get ready to head off to work. They would most likely come in and lay down the note of what he; Double Dee would have to do for the day.

Double Dee was in deep trouble for running away and had heard it from his parents when he had arrived home yesterday late afternoon. He wasn't allowed to see his friends for a few days, which gave the young man time to figure out how he would face his best friend.

Eddy seemed to be in a different world on that long way home. He was fine at first, laughing and talking however, it died down and he became silent. Double Dee was worried and had tried to figure out what was wrong with his friend. However, he found Eddy's eyes filled with confusion and another emotion Double Dee couldn't recognize. He needed to figure out a way to get his best friend to talk and to find out what was wrong with him. So being grounded gave him the chance to work on his strategy.

Double Dee continued to stare up at the ceiling when he heard a clank at his window. He blinked before sitting up in his bed. He looked over at it. There wasn't a tree near his bedroom window close enough to where the branches could touch it and it wasn't a windy night that night. He waiting for a few minutes. Nothing. He shrugged and as he was about to lay back down, another clank came from his window. Double Dee was now wide-awkae, not that he was ready to go to sleep in the first place. He slipped on his slippers and walked over to the window. Double Dee opened it up and looked down .There was Eddy, in his usual clothes looking ready to throw a rock at his window.

"Eddy?" Double Dee whispered, loud enough for Eddy to hear.

Eddy looked up and gave his best friend a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar like smile; before dropping the rock.

"Hey Double Dee, I didn't wake you did I?" Eddy said whispering, as he too didn't want to wake Double Dee's parents.

"Actually you didn't. What are you doing? It's 3:30 in the morning?" whispered Double Dee.

"Well..." Eddy started before fiddling with his feet. "I just wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Double Dee asked, looking down at his friend, who seemed to be a bit uncomfortable.

"No, I need to talk to you right now. Let me in, will ya?" Eddy asked, his eyes filled with a seriousness that Double Dee had never seen in his best friend's eyes before.

He hesitated for a few moments. He wasn't sure it was a good idea, especially since his parents were mad at Eddy for making their boy run away. However, Double Dee was sure it wouldn't be a long talk and his parents were usually sound sleepers. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay, but be quiet, my parents are sleeping." Double Dee said before closing the window and heading downstairs.

He tiptoed down the squeaky stairs until he came to the front door. He unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Eddy stood on Double Dee's porch looking around as if he was a bit nervous.

"Come on in, but please be quiet." Double Dee said, opening the door wide.

His best friend nodded before entering into the house. Double Dee closed the door behind him and led the nervous looking young man upstairs to his room. After closing the door and offering Eddy a seat, Double Dee sat back down on his bed and turned on a lamp light that was next to his bed.

"You do something different to your room?" Eddy asked, sitting down on the chair and looking around.

"Not from the last time you were here Eddy. Now, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about this early in the morning."

Double Dee could tell that there was something off. Eddy was nervous and seemed like he was ready to burst at any moment. HE also didn't seem to want to make eye contact with him.

"Well?" Double Dee asked.

"Well...I was thinking about what my big bro said...you know...about you being my girlfriend and all..." Eddy began.

He glanced at Double Dee who seemed to stop breathing. Eddy scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"Ya see, it kinda got me thinking...about, well our friendship."

Double Dee felt like he was about to watch a train wreck. He was afraid Eddy was going to say they couldn't be friend's anymore, that it didn't seem right for a best friend to be thought of as a girlfriend. That, Eddy, didn't want people to think they were going out. Double Dee's deepest fears began to roll one after one into his mind as Eddy sat in the chair, looking at everything except at Double Dee himself.

"Well..." Double Dee said, after the long silence.

He didn't want to hear what Eddy was thinking but he couldn't stand the silence either.

"What about it, Eddy?"

Eddy sighed and looked down at the floor for a few minutes, looking whether he should tell Double Dee or not what had been on his mind since he left that amusement park.

"Well, I was thinking that well...maybe he was right. You are like my girlfriend." Eddy said.

Double Dee felt all the blood rush out of his face, let alone his entire body. He was going to loose his best friend! The worse thing about it was, it was true. Double Dee did act more like a girlfriend to Eddy than a best friend. He compared his relationship with Eddy to Kevin and Rolf's and there was a major difference. They were more 'manly' with their friendship. Eddy and Double Dee's well, it was more romantic then anything else. Even Nazz's relationship with Kevin was more friendship than romantic, and those two were close to almost going out!

Eddy looked closely at his best friend's face. He saw Double Dee's face turn pale and saw the fear in his eyes. Eddy felt his heart tighten as his own fear began to return. He thought if maybe he told Double Dee how he felt, that maybe, just maybe he could possibly be feeling the same way he did. However, it was starting to look like it was one of his bad ideas; one of many.

"Just forget it..." Eddy said with a sigh and began to stand up.

Double Dee's eyes widened and without realizing what he was doing, he jumped on top of Eddy.

"Don't go, please Eddy!" Double Dee pleaded.

He was afraid Eddy was going to leave and they would never see each other again. That had torn Double Dee up inside.

However, he froze; realizing that he was lying on top of his best friend, who was blinking up at him with wide eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Eddy, I don't know what came over me..." Double Dee said as he began to get off.

However, Eddy grabbed a hold of Double Dee's arms causing him to blink down at his best friend. Eddy sat up and held on tight to his best friend, looking him deep in his eyes. Eddy's hope began to come back once his best friend had jumped him like that. However, it became obvious to Eddy that Double Dee did have the same feelings and that he too was scared. Double Dee was scared of the same things he, Eddy; was scared of. He pulled his best friend closer, causing the young man's face to turn red.

"E-Eddy?" he stuttered as Eddy stared deeply into Double Dee's eyes.

"I wouldn't mind having you as my girlfriend." Eddy said with a smile.

Double Dee's eyes widened as his face flushed even more. Before he could let the words that were being processed in his head come out, Eddy pulled his best friend closer and kissed his lips. Double Dee blinked in shock, not sure if this was really happening. Eddy closed his eyes and kissed his best friend even more fiercely. He was going to show his best friend how much he REALLY wanted him to be his girlfriend.

Double Dee finally snapped out of his shock and closed his eyes. He had wanted to do this for such a long time. He just couldn't believe it was happening! In his own room no less! His eyes snapped open and he pulled away, making Eddy open his eyes, a small glimmer of fear in them. Double Dee's flushed face shook.

"M-my parents, they'll disapprove!"

"So what?" Eddy said with an aggravated look. "My parents don't like half the stuff I do, and I do it anyway."

"But Eddy..." Double Dee started however, Eddy's lips pressed to his own silenced him again.

Eddy pushed his best friend backwards on to the floor and lay on top of him. He was happy that it seemed Double Dee didn't mind him kissing him; as he didn't say anything about what they were doing being wrong or that he didn't like Eddy like that. Double Dee only struggled for a few moments before finding himself weaker then usual and gave up the fight. He closed his eyes and decided to just enjoy the kiss.

The two continued to make out on the floor until finally they pulled away for air. Eddy looked down at the flushed teen below him. Double Dee's bottom lips was slightly swollen and his mouth opened slightly. His eyes looked up at him in a glazed over look. Eddy snickered. He liked seeing Double Dee like this.

Double Dee looked up at Eddy and felt his entire body flush at that gleam that was in Eddy's eyes. It was like Eddy was looking at him in a new light and finding that he was liking what he was seeing. Or that was what Double Dee thought in his mind.

Double Dee's mind was beginning to clear from the fog that clouded his mind. They needed to talk about this. What the two of them were starting and what their relationship was now. They needed to discus how to behave in public and what to tell Ed, as it wouldn't be right not to tell their only other best friend. They needed to discuss a lot of things and before Double Dee could begin that conversation, Eddy stopped him in his tracks with another mind-blowing kiss.

'_Maybe we can wait until tomorrow to talk about this...'_ Double Dee thought before wrapping his arms around his now boyfriend and kissing him back.

* * *

Please read and review! Thank You ^^.


End file.
